


The Prophet

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Mystical Creatures, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All he remembers is falling asleep in his bed, next to Suzy.Now, He's been taken to a fantasy land where he, along with some help, must return order to Youtopia





	The Prophet

All remembers is going to sleep at night, his wonderful wife Suzy curled up against his back. 

Arin's back wakes him up. The bed feels stiff, no longer feeling like a normal mattress. Arin moans and sits up, patting the space besides him. It's cold as stone... It's stone. He becomes alert very quickly, hurrying to get himself awake. He's not in his bedroom, not even close to one. He's outside, surrounded by tall oak trees. Wind blew through the leaves, making a calm rustling sound. Birds were chirping, and sunlight was streaming in through gaps. Arin was so fucking confused.

"Suzy?" Arin called out. He got up from the stone bed, "anybody?" 

There was no reply, so Arin began to make his way through the forest, not knowing where he was going. How would he? HE WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING FOREST. As he traveled farther, he spied a path, a simple dirt road. He began to walk down it, and soon he came to a small town. As he strolled into the square, the people would stare at him, beginning to whisper. He just needed to know where he was. 

"Holy Shit, it's the prophet." He heard one person say as he walked on through. Who was the prophet?

"Good sir!" a man jogged up to him, "Are you lost?"

"Holy shit, Mark?" Arin's eyes went wide, "Your here too?" 

"What do you mean, sir?" Mark cocked an eyebrow. Arin looked him up and down. Mark was wearing shinning armor, with the crest of some kingdom on his palate. A sword was in his sheath. The accent color in his armor was red. This has to be some sort of fever dream. 

"Where are we?" 

"We are in the land of Youtopia, ruled by Sir Felix! He's the best!" Mark smiled.

"Oh..." 

"Where have you been, Prophet?" a voice called, and both Mark and Arin turned there heads. Ross was nearly bounding at them, almost tripping over his feet.

"Oi, careful, O'Donovan!" Mark gripped his upper arm, "We don't want another incident, do we?"

"N-no, sir." Ross shakes his head and grabs his wits, "Anyway, Arin what are you doing here? Your supposed to be asleep!"

Mark whacks the back of his head, "Ross!"

"Ow, for god's sake!" 

Arin chuckles, "So, what's going on?" 

"Ross is a witch, so he has to be careful around chemicals."

"It was one time!"

"You burnt my bedroom curtains! Chica and Henry could have been HURT! My sweet puppos! Hurt!"

"You invited my in!"

"Not to destroy shit!"

"Anyway, we should get you to the castle, the king will be gald to hear that you're still alive!"

"Yeah.."


End file.
